Dominium Tau
thumb|300px|Mapa. W prawym górnym rogu zbliżenie na klan Dal'yth, w prawym dolnym odległość Dominium od UltramaruDominium Tau (ang. Tau Empire) zostało utworzone przez humanoidalną i bardzo zaawansowaną technologicznie rasę. Znajduje się ono wschodnim krańcu galaktyki w Segmentum Ultima. W stosunku do Imperium Ludzkości jest bardzo małe, jednak szybko się rozwija. Tau wciąż walczą o nowe kolonie, powoli wdzierając się na tereny Imperium co przysparza nowych problemów ludzkości. Fizycznie Tau są bardzo podobni do ludzi. Mają zbliżoną budowę ciała, różnicą jest szaro-niebieska skóra, brak widzialnego nosa, cztery palce na dłoniach oraz kopyta zamiast stóp. Jednak ,,w środku" Tau są znacznie inni od ludzi. Posiadają jedynie szczątkową duszę przez co jeszcze żaden z nich nie przeszedł na stronę Chaosu. Ponadto ktoś, kto nie ma duszy nie może być psionikiem, a więc nie występują oni wśród tej rasy. Skutkuje to tym, że Dominium nie mają odpowiednika imperialnych nawigatorów na swych okrętach a więc nie mogą podróżować przez Osnowę. Tak więc floty Tau wciąż polegają na zacofanych (o ile można je w ten sposób określić) napędach nadświetlnych przez co ich ekspansja przebiega dość powoli. Tau wierzą w stworzoną przez siebie filozofię, nazywaną Większym Dobrem. Historia thumb|298px|Flota Ekspedycyjna Adeptus Mechanicus natrafia na nową rasę: TauTau to młoda, humanoidalna rasa o wysokim stopniu zaawansowania technologicznego. Pierwsze spotkanie ludzi z nimi nastąpiło ok. 6 tysięcy lat temu. Gdy załoga jednego z imperialnych statków eksploracyjnych wylądowała na planecie nazywanej teraz T'au, tubylcy ją zamieszkujący byli wtedy jeszcze prymitywnymi istotami. Planeta miała zostać oczyszczona z rdzennych mieszkańców i przeznaczona do kolonizacji przez Imperium. Gdy statki kolonizacyjne zbliżały się do T'au, nagła burza osnowy, trwająca kilka tysięcy lat zniszczyła całą flotę. W tym czasie odizolowani Tau rozwijali się technologicznie i kulturowo w niezwykłym tempie. Szybka ewolucja Tau wyewoluowali z poziomu dzikusów używających narzędzi z kamienia do bardziej zaawansowanej społeczności bardzo szybko. To co warto zauważyć w ich historii, to prędkość z jaką przechodzili na kolejne etapy zaawansowania technologicznego. Nie przeszło wiele pokoleń od czasu gdy mieszkali w prymitywnych wioskach do momentu gdy zaczęli stawiać fortece oraz używać broni palnej oraz pojazdów latających. Doprowadziło to jednak do wojen między plemionami budowniczych a plemionami wojowników sprzymierzonymi z Tau używającymi pojazdów latających. Wkrótce cały, jedyny na T'au, kontynent był pogrążony w chaosie. Walka trwała latami, pochłaniając tysiące żyć. Z czasem pewne było, że przez własne barbarzyństwo Tau wybiją się sami. thumb|300px|Alfabet Tau (warto zauważyć brak odpowiednika dla K, Q i Z) Przybycie Niebian W końcu Tau weszli w najmroczniejszy wiek, a cała rasa była na skraju wyniszczenia przez wojnę oraz zarazę. Wielu zaczęło widywać dziwne światła na niebie, które zaczęto uznawać za zwiastun końca. Mylili się. Legenda głosi że w górskiej placówce zwanej Fio'taun - wielkim mieście, najpotężniejszej fortecy wzniesionej przez Tau - było prowadzone oblężenie. Kupcy próbowali pokojowo rozmawiać z agresorami. Znali oni jednak tylko jedną formę dyplomacji - za pomocą karabinu. Przez pięć długich lat działa Fio'taun zdołały utrzymać najeźdźców z daleka, w końcu jednak zapasy zaczęły się kończyć, a na murach miasta panować zaczęła zaraza. Pewnego razu jednak, gdy noc ustępowała już kolejnemu, zapowiadającemu dalszy rozlew krwi dniu, niewielu wiedziało że koniec wojny jest już blisko. Z ciemności wyłonił się Tau o niebywałej aparycji. Wszedł do obozu agresorów, prosząc o audiencję u dowódcy. W tym samym czasie, wewnątrz murów Fio'taun, taka sama, dziwna persona domagała się rozmowy z przywódcą obrońców. Ani jednemu, ani drugiemu nikt nie śmiał odmówić. Po godzinie wrota fortecy otworzyły się, a dziwny przybysz powiódł kasztelana fortecy do obozu oponenta. Gdy dwaj wrodzy dowódcy spotkali się, przybysze którzy nazywali się Niebianami, zaczęli mówić. Wyjaśnili że zdolności każdego z plemion były unikalne i powinny zostać połączone, stwierdzili również że ,,Większe Dobro" może zostać osiągnięte tylko jeżeli zaczną działać razem, dla jednego celu. Gdy nastał nowy dzień, pokój między dwoma frakcjami został zawarty. Fio'taun było tylko początkiem. Wkrótce, więcej Niebian zaczęło pojawiać się u kolejnych plemion, a ich mądrości o Większym Dobru rozprzestrzeniły się po całej planecie. Nowa filozofia została szybko przyjęta, a Tau zaczęli kwitnąć jak nigdy wcześniej. Świetnie skonstruowane miasta zaczęły pojawiać się na całym kontynencie a także odbudowano drogi i na nowo ustanowiono szlaki handlowe. Najwięcej Niebian musiało odwiedzić plemię wojowników. Jako najbardziej agresywnym ze wszystkich Tau, najtrudniej było im przyjąć nową filozofię. Jednak gdy ujrzeli jak rozwijać zaczęły się inne plemiona, nie mieli wyjścia i musieli przyjąć Większe Dobro Niebian. Gdy wszystkie plemiona zaakceptowały filozofię Większego Dobra, Niebianie i starszyzna wszystkich plemion spotkała się. Wówczas orzeczono że Tau zostać muszą podzieleni na Kasty. Budowniczowie i artyści będą stanowić Kastę Ziemi, zwiadowcy i kurierzy Kastę Powietrza, kupcy oraz biurokraci Kastę Wody, a wojownicy znani będą jako Kasta Ognia. Ten pomysł Niebian również przyjęto bez sprzeciwu, jako iż uratowali oni całą rasę przed wyginięciem. Mimo iż byli najmniej liczną z Kast, stali się oni przewodnikami całej rasy. Dynamiczna ekspansja thumb|Tau - fizycznie bardzo podobni do ludzi Po zjednoczeniu się całej rasy, Tau zaczęli na wszystkich polach dynamicznie się rozwijać. Każda Kasta chciała mieć swój, największy wkład w rozwój Większego Dobra. Odkryli metalurgię, inżynierię, zaczęli stosować różne źródła energii a także tworzyć zaawansowaną broń. Kolejne, przełomowe wynalazki zaczęły pojawiać się praktycznie każdego dnia, a także znacznie zredukowali liczbę chorób. Z czasem pojawił się jednak nowy problem - na planecie T'au zaczął pojawiać się problem przeludnienia. Na to Niebianie również mieli gotowe rozwiązanie - nadszedł czas by ruszyć ku gwiazdom. Kasta Ziemi zaczęła budować rakiety, natomiast członkowie Kasty Powietrza byli szkoleni na ich pilotów. Pomysł na temat tego że kluczem do rozwoju całej rasy jest kolonizacja innych planet szybko został podchwycony przez resztę Kast. Gdy pierwsze rakiety opuściły T'au, Tau zaczęli tworzyć pierwszą pozaziemską społeczność na Lu'val, najbliższym księżycu planety. Statki zwiadowcze oraz długodystansowe skany wykazały że ich planeta znajduje się w relatywnie ściśniętej gromadzie gwiazd, w której znajduje się wiele planet zdatnych do kolonizacji. Kasta Ziemi skonstruowała gigantyczne doki na orbicie planety, co pozwalało na budowę większych okrętów, dzięki którym wkrótce rozpoczęła się kolonizacja na pełną skalę. Szybko skolonizowano kolejną planetę, nazwaną Tau'n. Przeznaczeni do władzy nad gwiazdami Tau parli naprzód w niezwykłym tempie, niestety straty pośród pierwszych odkrywców były wysokie. Powodem były nie tylko podróże kosmiczne ale również nowe i niezwykłe środowiska, zaczęli również napotykać obce stworzenia, z których wiele było bardzo niebezpiecznych. W końcu jednak przyszedł czas gdy rygorystyczny trening Kasty Ognia mógł się na coś przydać. Kolosalne jaszczurze bestie z D'yanoi pożarły wielu kolonistów, nim wojownicy zdążyli zareagować i pokonać potwory. Pustynna planeta Sa'cea była natomiast przepełniona groźnymi, żywiącymi się mięsem drapieżnikami - żołnierze musieli wybić je wszystkie, nim pierwszy osadnik w ogóle odważyłby się tam wylądować. Na wczesnych etapach ekspansji Tau napotkali również obce rasy - całe cywilizacje inteligentnych istot. Chociaż Kasta Ognia bardzo chciała walczyć i zniszczyć każdego kto śmiałby im się przeciwstawić, Niebianie zauważyli że zamiast wojny mogą przynieść oświecenie. Duchowi przywódcy Tau powstrzymali wojnę domową i połączyli plemiona do pracy we wspólnym celu, więc i obce rasy powinny otrzymać szansę na poznanie Większego Dobra. Niebianie pouczali resztę Kast że należy akceptować obcych, nie ważne jak dziwni by nie byli. Nie ważne było to czy nowo poznane istoty byli barbarzyńcami, wierzyli w prymitywne przesądy czy nie widzieli wielkiej okazji jaka się przed nimi otwierała, Niebianie zaznaczyli że każdy jest mile widziany w Dominium. W BUDOWIE... System Kast frame|Niebianin, duchowy przywódca Tau W społeczeństwie Tau istnieje system kastowy. Kasty te odwołują się do podstawowych żywiołów. Członkowie każdej z nich mają inne obowiązki w społeczeństwie, różnią się fizycznie, genetycznie oraz mentalnie. Nawet ich mowa nieco się różni - podczas gdy członkowie Kasty Wody lubią wypowiadać się w sposób długi i złożony, Kasta Ognia ogranicza się się zazwyczaj do lakonicznych, wojskowych zwrotów. *Kasta Ognia – żołnierze, ich obowiązkiem jest obrona innych Kast, oraz eliminacja wrogów głupich na tyle aby sprzeciwić się Dominium Tau. Dawniej było to plemię skupiające w sobie myśliwych, już wówczas byli najsilniejszymi i najbardziej agresywnymi spośród Tau. Przez lata eliminowano wśród nich wszystkie słabsze ogniwa, a ich fizyczny potencjał zwiększał się. Członkowie tej Kasty kierują się Kodeksem Ognia, który luźno tłumaczyć można z leksykonu Tau na ,,ścieżki wojownika". Streszcza on między innymi pojęcia lojalności czy sztuki wojennej. Wojownicy Ognia całe życie spędzają w bitwie albo na przygotowaniach do niej, bez przerwy zwiększając swoje zdolności bojowe. Praktycznie każdy wojownik aspiruje do tego aby zdobyć ,,Płaszcz Bohaterów" (ang. Mantle of Heroes), czyli pancerz bitewny. Dla żołnierzy Kasty Ognia nie są to tylko potężne maszyny bojowe, ale także symbol i świadectwo wielkich osiągnięć. O przynależności do tej Kasty świadczy przedrostek imienia ,,Shas". *Kasta Ziemi – artyści, budowniczy oraz robotnicy, jest to jak na razie najliczniejsza z Kast. To oni konstruują wszelkie maszyny używane w Dominium, a także produkują żywność dla innych. Bez Kasty Ziemi, farmy byłyby puste, a fabryki stałyby nieużywane. Najtęższe umysły zostają natomiast inżynierami oraz naukowcami, którzy opracowują wszelkie technologiczne innowacje ułatwiające życie reszcie populacji. O przynależności do tej Kasty świadczy przedrostek imienia ,,Fio". *Kasta Wody – woda znajduje się w każdym żywym organizmie, pozwala im żyć. Członkowie tej Kasty są biurokratami, politykami, negocjatorami oraz administratorami - słowem, robią wszystko aby życie w Dominium przebiegało spokojnie i uporządkowanie. Są z natury utalentowanymi lingwistykami, których zdolności z czasem nawet się powiększyły. Często uczą się mowy obcych, potrafią wyłapać nawet najbardziej subtelne i wydawałoby się nieznaczne językowe niuanse, co pozwala z łatwością nawiązać kontakt i przyjazne stosunki z innymi rasami. O przynależności do tej Kasty świadczy przedrostek imienia ,,Por". *Kasta Powietrza – w czasach starożytnych członkowie tej Kasty byli kurierami, teraz jednak pełnią rolę załogantów okrętów kosmicznych oraz pilotów, transportujących dobra materialne oraz innych Tau tam gdzie trzeba. Czasem są nazywanie ,,kastą niewidzialnych", a to z tego powodu że rzadko są widywani na powierzchni planet. Większość z nich swoje życia spędza na statkach lub stacjach kosmicznych. Z czasem wyewoluowali aby lepiej przystosować się do trybu życia jakie prowadzą. Dawniej posiadali oni skrzydła, teraz masa ich szkieletu znacznie się zmniejszyła, ze względu na słabą grawitację w jakiej żyją. Dzięki mniejszej masie ciała łatwiej znoszą nawet największe przeciążenia. Wadą tego jest to że nawet na planetach z średnią grawitacją mogą łatwo się połamać. Podczas bitew spuszczają na wroga z niebios deszcz śmierci, pilotując bombowce oraz myśliwce, wspierając działających na ziemi Wojowników Ognia. O przynależności do Kasty Powietrza świadczy występujące w imieniu ‘Kor’. *Kasta Niebiańska – niekwestionowani przywódcy zjednoczonych Kast tworzących Dominium. Ich rola w społeczeństwie jest unikalna, są duchowymi oraz politycznymi wodzami. Wśród swojego ludu cieszą się ogromnym autorytetem - gdyby kiedykolwiek jakiś Niebianin kazał innemu Tau popełnić samobójstwo, rozkaz zostałby prawdopodobnie wykonany bez sprzeciwu. O przynależności do tej Kasty świadczy występujące w imieniu ,,Aun". Sojusznicze rasy Dominium Tau nie składa się tylko z jego założycieli - w jego skład wchodzi także wiele innych, zaprzyjaźnionych ras. Każda z nich na swój sposób wspiera resztę kosmicznego imperium. W zamian otrzymują one ochronę (na przykład przed Orkami albo Imperium) oraz nowinki technologiczne Tau. W bitwie pomagają im głównie dwie inne należące do Dominium rasy: Krooci oraz Vespidzi. Ci pierwsi to rasa wojownicza, która zgodziła się pomagać Tau w podzięce za uratowanie ich świata, Pech, przed Orkami. Tau chętnie najęli Krootów z powodu ich umiejętności do walki wręcz. Ponadto mają oni zwyczaj pożerać zwłoki wrogów. Tau na to pozwalają, z jednym wyjątkiem - nie mogą zjadać zwłok Tau, za to drugie grozi śmierć. Ich dowódcy zwą się Kreatorami. Hodują również kilka rodzajów potężnych bestii np. Krootoxi, które na swój sposób pomagają prowadzić działania wojenne. Vespidzi to natomiast owadopodobne istoty, cenni jako drużyna rozpoznania ze względu na skrzydła i ich szybkość. Używają niestabilnej technologii kryształów, zamocowanych na lufie broni skonstruowanej przez Kastę Ziemi. Pozostałe znane obce rasy w Dominium Tau to: gue'vesa (ludzie), Demiurg, Nicassar, Tarellian, Greet, Nagi oraz Galgowie. Sztuka wojny thumb|330px|Wojownicy Ognia w bitwie Wojownicy Kasty Ognia są w pełni zawodowi. Do walki wykorzystują niewiele jednostek zwykłej piechoty. W znacznej większości ich armia opiera się na ikonicznych dla Tau pancerzach bitewnych, jednak tylko zaprawieni w boju żołnierze mogą z nich korzystać. Do akademii wojskowych wysyłani są od swoich najmłodszych lat. Dyscyplina i ciężka praca szybko przekuwa dzieci w wyszkolonych żołnierzy. Już wówczas formuje się ich w stałe drużyny, aby członkowie danego oddziału dorastali i trenowali razem, co ma na celu utworzenie między nimi silnej więzi - bractwa broni które służy Dominium wszędzie równie dobrze, nie ważne dokąd zostaną wysłani. Kasta Ognia udoskonala sztukę wojenną cały czas. Dla nich wojna to forma sztuki - dyscyplina którą trzeba bez przerwy studiować i ulepszać. Strategie stosowane przez dowódców Kadr można podzielić na dwa rodzaje - Mont'ka oraz Kauyon. Każdy żołnierz zna te metody, uczone są bowiem na akademiach wojskowych. Obie bazują na starożytnych technikach polowania, reprezentujące różne sposoby na zabicie swojego celu: jeden polega na zwabieniu ofiary do myśliwego (Kauyon), a drugi na szybkim i zdecydowanym ataku na zwierzynę (Mont'ka). Mobilność thumb|400px|Żołnierze Kasty Ognia szturmują imperialne miasto Niezależnie czy chodzi o agresywne ataki Mont'ka, czy ostrożne i skryte działania Kauyonu, ponad wszystko armia Tau w walce ceni sobie mobilność. Ich jednostki starają się pozostawać w ruchu cały czas, pancerze bitewne przy poruszaniu się używają plecaków odrzutowych, natomiast piechota transportowców. Oznacza to też że Kasta Ognia nigdy, chyba że sytuacja koniecznie tego wymaga, nie angażuje się w długie, wyczerpujące starcia. Jeżeli walka zacznie przeciągać się zbyt długo, wojska po prostu wycofają się, do czasu aż nie nadarzy się kolejna sposobność do ataku. Mont'ka Sztuka Mont'ka, co w przełożeniu na nasz język oznacza ,,zabójczy cios". Jest to styl znacznie bardziej agresywny. Oznacza on że po zidentyfikowaniu celu zwyczajnie przeprowadza się szybki atak całą Kadrą. Dowódcy używający tej techniki mogą całymi dniami przygotowywać się do szturmu. Wymaga to znajomości wroga oraz terenu, a także możliwości swoich wojsk. Żołnierze Kadry muszą mieć pełne zaufanie do Komandora który korzysta z Mont'ka, a zwycięskie starcie przyniesie chwałę im wszystkim. Zwykle jeżeli walka eskaluje się bądź w jakiś sposób przeciąga, a przeciwnika nie uda się prędko pokonać, wojska wycofują się w celu zaplanowania następnego ataku. Kauyon Sztuka Kauyonu (co można przetłumaczyć jako ,,cierpliwy łowca"), jest najstarszą wojenną techniką Tau. Ten styl walki polega na zastawieniu pułapki przez łowcę i wykorzystania przynęty. Przynętą może być prawie wszystko - własna jednostka albo punkt który ma wydawać się przeciwnikowi ważnym. Łowca ma wówczas przewidzieć ścieżkę którą podąży wróg, po czym wykorzystać przewagę zaskoczenia i terenu na swoją korzyść. Przykładem Kauyonu może być wysłanie pojedynczego oddziału daleko przed Kadrę, by ostrzelał cel z daleka i szybko się wycofał. Wówczas sprowokowany przeciwnik ruszy za nim, a reszta wojsk atakuje w najdogodniejszym miejscu i momencie. Przywództwo thumb|264px|Komandor Shadowsun Duchowymi przywódcami Tau są Niebianie. Inni przedstawiciele tej rasy muszą bezwzględnie wykonywać ich rozkazy. Jeśli Niebianin poleciłby jakiemuś Tau popełnić samobójstwo, prawdopodobnie zrobiłby natychmiast i bez sprzeciwu. Aktualnie największym z Niebian jest Aun'Va, najważniejsza osoba w całym Dominium. Aktualną głównodowodzącą armii Tau jest Shas'O Shaserra, zwana przez ludzi Komandor Shadowsun. Jest następczynią Komandora O'Shovaha, który w swoim czasie porzucił Dominium i osiedlił się wraz z popierającymi go Tau na kilku planetach w północno-zachodniej części Dominium, zwanymi Enklawami Farsighta. Oboje byli uczniami legendarnego Komandora Puretide. Jednostki Piechota Wojownik Ognia - podstawowy żołnierz Tau. Tworzą oni drużyny ( La'Rua ) złożone z 6-12 Wojowników, prowadzone przez Shas'ui, zazwyczaj weterana kilku-kilkunastu bitew. Sześć drużyn ze wsparciem Obserwatorów, Pancerzy Stealh i Bitewnych oraz różnych pojazdów tworzy tzw. Kadrę, rozmiarami podobną do kompanii Gwardii Imperialnej. Jest to bardzo elastyczna jednostka, ponieważ można ją z łatowścią dostosować do potrzeb pola bitwy. Z trzech Kadr wzwyż tworzy się Kontygent ( Tio'Ve ). Z kontygentów można stworzyć tzw. Bitwę ( Kavaal ) tworzoną zazwyczaj w określonym celu, po którego wykonaniu jednostka zostaje rozwiązana. Doktryny wojenne i ogólna niechęć powodują, że Wojownicy prawie nie są szkoleni do walki wręcz. Ich największym atutem w walce jest mobilność i siła ognia. Uzbraja się ich zazwyczaj w karabin lub karabinek pulsowy. Pancerze bitewne XV15 Stealth - Najmniejszy, oraz najmniej wytrzymały pancerz bojowy, wyposażony w generator pola maskującego , coraz rzadziej używany. XV25 Stealth - Większy i wytrzymalszy od XV15 Stealth, używany do zwiadu, przedostania się na teren wroga, wypatrywania celów i ich niszczenia. XV8 Crisis - Podstawowy i najpopularniejszy pancerz Dominium Tau, jest najwszechstronniejszym pancerzem bojowym. XV88 Broadside - Pancerz przeznaczony głównie do wspomagania piechoty (zważywszy na jego ciężkie uzbrojenie i wytrzymałość) i niszczenia opancerzonych celów. XV104 Riptide - Pancerz przeznaczony do eksterminowania dużych zgrupowań wrogów. XV107 R'Varna - Pancerz zaprojektowany do walki z ciężkimi pojazdami na krótkim dystansie. XV9 Hazard - Wykorzystywany do szybkich szturmów, głównie przeciwko piechocie. XV95 Ghostkeel - Kolejny pancerz maskujący z arsenału Tau, swoje średnie opancerzenie rekompensuje bronią przeciwpancerną. KX139 Ta'Unar - Największy, najwytrzymalszy i posiadający największą siłę ognia z wszystkich pancerzy bojowych XV139 Ta'Unar jest zdolny do niszczenia całych oddziałów wroga, odpowiednik Imperialnych tytanów. Pojazdy Naziemne TY7 Devilfish-Lekki transporter piechoty. Sky Ray - Pojazd wsparcia, głównie przeciw jednostkom powietrznym, uzbrojony w 6 rakiet samonaprowadzających. Latające Manta - Ogromny między-planetarny transportowiec Dominium. TX4 Piranha - Lekko opancerzony śmigacz Dominium Tau, jednostka wsparcia. AX39 Sun Shark - Bombowiec Dominium. AX3 Razorshark - Samolot szturmowy Dominium Tau do infiltrowania pojazdów i piechoty. AX-5-2 Barracuda - Wielozadaniowy myśliwiec Tau, jeden z najlepszych. Drony Dron Bojowy - Najpopularniejszy rodzaj drona. Dron Ochronny - Dron posiadający generator tarczy, nieposiadający uzbrojenia. Dron snajperski - Dron posiadający dalekosiężny karabin pulsacyjny. Dron Oznaczający - Dron służący do oznaczania celów. Dron Techniczny DX-4 - Dron przeznaczony do naprawiania uszkodzonych pancerzy bitewnych,broni itp. Dron Budowlany Kasty Ziemi - Dron służący do budowania budynków Tau. Uzbrojenie W BUDOWIE... Broń biała Broń zasięgowa Tau używa bardzo zaawansowane karabiny pulsacyjne i inne bronie tego typu, a także broń fotonową, na przykład granaty lub działka używane w niektórych dronach. Dominium Tau chcąc zwiększyć siłę ognia Pancerzy Bitewnych najczęściej wyposaża je w blastery fuzyjne ( XV25 Stealth) i miotacze ognia ( XV8 Crisis ). W jednostkach powietrznych Dominium montuje wyrzutnie rakiet, wieżyczki jonowe i niezawodne działka pulsacyjne. Terytorium Dominium Tau nie jest nawet w części tak ogromne jak Imperium Ludzkości, jednak takie rozmiary mają na pewno swoje zalety, jak łatwiejsza obrona granic. Poza tym Tau nie mogą sobie pozwolić na wiele rozleglejsze tereny, bowiem przez ich wrodzoną odporność na Osnowę nie mogą przez nią podróżować. Ich Dominium rozrastało się trzykrotnie, podczas tak zwanych Sfer Ekspansji. Pierwsza rozpoczęła się w 502.37M i trwała do 936.M38. Druga trwała jeszcze dłużej, bo ponad dwa tysiące lat, od 018.M39 do 700.M41. Ostatnia, trzecia, rozpoczęła pod koniec 41 millenium, w roku 997 i trwa aktualnie. Różni się od poprzednich tym iż Tau postanowili wejść na tereny Imperium i to ludzkości odbierać kolejne planety. Tau mają kilkanaście najważniejszych systemów z których wywodzą się poszczególne Klany, mające swoje własne barwy i godło, oraz setki pomniejszych kolonii. W skład Dominium wchodzą również światy Krootów a także innych ras sprzymierzonych, oraz nieoficjalnie Enklawy Farsighta. Klany Pod koniec tysiącletniej Pierwszej Sfery Ekspansji, jak ją później zaczęto nazywać, Imperium Tau zaczęło opanowywać niebo i składało się z ośmiu w pełni ustabilizowanych systemów znanych jako klany. Nazwany po swoim układzie lub jednym ze światów, klan może zawierać dowolną liczbę skolonizowanych planet lub księżyców, jak również różne inne budowle i urządzenia, takie jak: posterunki nasłuchowe, pola sensoryczne, satelity chroniące, miasta na orbicie i placówki górnicze. Wszystko jest podłączone zarówno przez szereg stacji kosmicznych, jak i przez zwartą sieć komunikacji i przekaźniki czujników rozciągnięte pomiędzy głównymi miejscami. Chociaż samo założenie klanu może trwać wiele pokoleń, każdy jest niepowtarzalny, z własnymi drobnymi różnicami kulturowymi, oraz z inną populacją różnych członków innych kast. Klany Pierwszej Sfery Ekspansji *T'au - Świat macierzysty Tau, położony w samym środku kosmicznego Dominium. Stąd władzę sprawuje Aun'Va, najwyższy z Niebian. Jest to ich centrum kulturowe i biurokratyczne. Wywodzi się stąd mnóstwo Wojowników Ognia - żaden świat, poza Vior'la, nie może się równać pod względem rozmiaru i siły armii z T'au. Barwy tego klanu to brązowo-żółty. *Tau'n - Pierwszy, po T'au, stworzony klan. Na planecie, a raczej na jej orbicie, znajduje się gigantyczny pas doków, a także kontroluje on największą w Dominium stacje kosmiczną Kasty Powietrza, posiada też największą flotę ze wszystkich światów. Barwy klanu to głównie biel, z domieszką ciemnej żółci. *D'yanoi - Po rozpoczęciu kolonizowania tego świata został on odcięty od reszty Dominium przez kosmiczne burze. Przez izolację klan ten był mocno cofnięty pod względem technologii. Przez ten czas Wojownicy Ognia musieli toczyć nieustające wojny z mieszkańcami tej planety, ogromnymi, przypominające jaszczury obcymi. Poza tym planeta przeżyła kilka inwazji Orków. Barwy to jasny brąz i odrobina błękitu. *Bork'an - planeta ta jest centrum naukowym całego Dominium. Znajduje się tu mnóstwo ośrodków badawczych, akademii i laboratoriów różnego rodzaju, wielu członków Kasty Ziemi wywodzi się właśnie stąd. Z tego świata wywodziła się rasa Poctroon, dołączyli oni do Dominium, jednak kilka pokoleń później wyginęli przez zarazę. Barwy tego klanu to jasny błękit. *Dal'yth - świat najechany i spustoszony podczas Krucjaty Damoklesa. Wiele miast zostało doszczętnie zniszczonych, jednak niezwykle szybko udało się je odbudować. Wywodzi się stąd bardzo wielu kupców i polityków Kasty Wody. Ich barwy to ciemna zieleń. *Fal'shia - Z tego świata wywodzi się wielu artystów, a także nowin technologicznych. Wojownicy Ognia z Fal'shia często otrzymują do testów polowych nowe, eksperymentalne bronie i pancerze. Główną barwą jest czerwień. *Vior'la - centrum militarne Tau. Wywodzi się stąd znacznie więcej członków Kasty Ognia niż z innych planet. Wojownicy Ognia z tego Klanu uchodzą za najlepiej wytrenowanych i najbardziej agresywnych ze wszystkich, odsetek weteranów używających pancerzy bitewnych również jest bardzo duży. *Sa'cea - świat o bardzo gorącym klimacie i największej gęstości zaludnienia ze wszystkich w Dominium, z tego klanu pochodzi najwięcej kolonistów z Drugiej Sfery Ekspansji. Świat jest również wysoce zmilitaryzowany, Wojownicy Kasty Ognia stanowią duży odsetek populacji. Wojownicy wywodzący się stąd uchodzą za lojalnych i honorowych. Barwy klanu są szaro-niebieskie. Klany Drugiej Sfery Ekspansji *Au'taal - świat znany ze swego naturalnego piękna. Zdecydowano się pozostawić go niemal nienaruszonym i służy jako miejsce odpoczynku i wyciszenia dla szczególnie zasłużonych w Dominium. Tau wywodzący się z tej planety uchodzą za raczej leniwych i luźno podchodzących do swoich obowiązków. Barwy klanu to głównie ciemna czerwień. *N'dras - świat niemal całkowicie porzucony przez Dominium, z powodów znanych tylko Niebianom. Tau którzy tam pozostali uchodzą za porywczych i gwałtownych, a także niegodnych zaufania. Barwa tego klanu to czerń. *Ke'lshan' -' świat ten przeżył wiele inwazji obcych, między innymi Mrocznych Eldarów, Imperium i Tyranidów z floty Gorgon. Być może to wpłynęło na usposobienie Tau pochodzących z tej planety, są powszechnie znani jako niezbyt przyjaźni, często nastawieni wrogo do obcych. Barwa tego klanu to głównie szarość. *Elsy'eir' -' gęsto zaludniony świat, posiadający wiele księżyców zawierających mnóstwo cennych surowców, które później są wykorzystywane głównie w produkcji pancerzy bojowych. Duży odsetek Kasty Ziemi, klan ten jest znany z dzieł sztuki różnego rodzaju. Ich barwą jest brąz. *Tash'var' -' wielokrotnie najeżdżany przez Orków, walki z zielonoskórymi zahartowały mieszkańców, którzy znani są ze swej odwagi i praktyczności. Barwa tego klanu to błękit, jasny i ciemny. *Vash'ya' -' świat zaludniony w głównej mierze przez członków Kasty Powietrza, która jest związana z tym światem długą tradycją. Wielu pilotów oraz zwykłych załogantów statków kosmicznych pochodzi stąd. Początkowo świat był kompletnie niezdatny do zamieszkania przez swoją atmosferę, dopiero Kasta Ziemi po długiej pracy stworzyła tu warunki do życia dla Tau. Barwy to ciemna i jasna zieleń. *T'olku' -' znany z wielu świątyń poświęconym największym z Niebian. Wielu obcych ambasadorów przebywało i przebywa na tym świecie, gdzie uczyli się kultury i zwyczajów Tau. Barwa tego klanu to zieleń. Klany Trzeciej Sfery Ekspansji *Ksi'm'yen - świat pierwotnie należący do Imperium. Ludzie tam mieszkający nie zgodzili poddać się Większemu Dobru, więc Tau zdecydowali się na subtelne działania. Wiele drużyn w pancerzach maskujących siały chaos wśród stacjonującej tam Gwardii Imperialnej. W końcu ludzie sami zaczęli się poddawać. Ci którzy to zrobili, zostali wysłani głębiej w terytorium Dominium, by zasymilowali się z Tau. *Fi'rios - Tau musieli odbić ten świat z rąk orkowego Herszta. Okazało się to bardzo kosztowną i wymagającą wiele krwi kampanią. W końcu jednak udało się wydrzeć planetę z rąk zielonoskórych, mimo dużych strat. Kampanię prowadził Shas'O Kais, znany z kampanii na planecie Kronus. Barwy są biało-czerwone. *Zatoka Mu'gulath - planeta-rój znana wcześniej jako Agrellan. Klan nie mający jeszcze własnej armii, kolorów ani symbolu. Zdobyty niedawno podczas wielkiej, jednodniowej bitwy, w której wielką rolę odegrały w niej pancerze bitewne XV104 Riptide. Jest to w każdym razie ogromny triumf Tau nad Imperium, a także świadectwo genialnego zmysłu strategicznego Komandor Shadowsun. Planety ras sprzymierzonych *Światy Krootów - Krooci są najliczniejszą rasą sprzymierzoną występującą w Dominium, w wielu Klanach mają oni swoje własne enklawy. Bardzo wielu Krootów udaje się jednak na swoją macierzystą planetę - Pech - bowiem w życiu często dopada ich za nią instynktowna tęsknota, nawet jeżeli nigdy tam nie byli. *Sha'Galuud - świat macierzysty Nagi, gatunku niewielkich, acz bardzo inteligentnych czerwi znanych ze swoich umiejętności kontrolowania umysłu. Początkowo oni oraz Tau pałali do siebie nienawiścią i doszło do wielu aktów przemocy, jednak z czasem Nagi zgodzili dołączyć się do Dominium. Wiele z nich służy teraz Niebianom jako doradcy. *Vespid - świat macierzysty Vespidów. Jest to gazowy gigant, znany również z bogatych w kryształy kopalni. *Isla'Su - świat macierzysty rasy Greet. Planeta jest często uznawana za część klanu Fal'shia. Budowle kosmiczne Stacja kosmiczna1.jpg|Stacja obronna (Ta'shrid) Miasto kosmiczne.jpg|Miasto orbitalne (Kor'shuto) * Stacje obronne (Ta'shrid) - wiele z nich znajduje się w przestrzeni kosmicznej pomiędzy Klanami. Są zdolne do odparcia zmasowanego ataku, stanowią także bezpieczną ostoję dla Tau. Istnieje kilka rodzajów stacji, największe z nich mogą nawet pomieścić populację która pomieściłaby się na kontynencie. *Przekaźniki komunikacyjne (Tal'hyen) - to dzięki nim komunikacja międzygwiezdna jest możliwa. Uformowane są w łańcuchy na całym terenie Dominium. Jest do dość efektywny sposób przesyłu informacji, jednak dotarcie jednej wiadomości może zająć nawet całe miesiące. Wszystko jest zależne od wielu czynników - odległości oraz ilości przekaźników po drodze, a także od wiatrów słonecznych czy kosmicznego pyłu. *Miasta orbitalne (Kor'shuto) - nad wieloma planetami w Dominium budowane są potężne miasta orbitalne. Często wykorzystywane są one jako punkty wyjściowe dla kampanii militarnych, procesów kolonizacyjnych czy naukowych przedsięwzięć. Inne *Zniszczone słońca - swego czasu Kasta Ziemi eksperymentowała z poborem energii bezpośrednio z gwiazd, przypadkowo doprowadzając do kilku supernowych. Podróże w te regiony są teraz niezalecane. Od czasu nieudanych eksperymentów z pozyskiwaniem energii, Kasta Ziemi pracuje teraz z bronią wykorzystującą moc słoneczną, zdolną niszczyć całe wrogie systemy, na razie jednak badania stoją w miejscu. *Strefa Ciszy - (ang. Zone of Silence) zdewastowany region na wschodzie, to właśnie tu Dominium zaatakowała flota-rój Gorgon i całkowicie ogołociła z życia całe mnóstwo planet. *Systemy Czerwonych Słońc - grupa sześciu czerwonych słońc na zachodzie. Niestety, sondy zwiadowcze donoszą o obecności ogromnej liczby Orków, skoncentrowanej właśnie tam, co uniemożliwia kolonizację. Systemy zostały otoczone bojami sensorowymi, które mają za zadanie ostrzegać o ewentualnej aktywności zielonoskórych, w razie gdyby zechcieli uderzyć w sąsiednie, zamieszkałe planety. *Enklawy Farsighta - chociaż nie jest to część Dominium Tau, to grupa renegatów dowodzona przez Komandora Farsighta osiedliła się właśnie w tym regionie. Dokładna nazwa tych planet nie jest znana, jako iż stacje obronne skutecznie niszczą wszystkie wysyłane tam sondy zwiadowcze. Ciekawostki *Zarówno państwo ludzi, jak i Tau nazywane jest Imperium w wersji angielskiej, przy czym pierwsze ma nazwę łacińską (ang. Imperium of Man) podczas gdy federacja Tau ma nazwę normalną (ang. Tau Empire). W polskiej wersji zdecydowano się przetłumaczyć na Dominium Tau by móc łatwiej odróżnić od państwa ludzi oraz z racji odmiennego charakteru (koncentracja sił wokół ojczyzny Tau). Źródła *''Kodeks: Dominium Tau (Szósta Edycja)'' *''Kodeks: Dominium Tau (Piąta Edycja)'' Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Rasy i frakcje Kategoria:Xenos